


I'm Glue, Baby

by felicityollies



Series: olicity hiatus fics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Groupies, Jurassic World Spoilers, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Rock Stars, Singing, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, wereleopard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: a collection of oneshots for Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon 2018.01. Wanting - i want you to want me (humor)02. Hidden - lost remote (smut)03. Closed Door - save your heart (angst // jurassic world au)04. Surrounded - pard (angst)





	1. i want you to want me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She sings almost every night. He can’t help watching her. There’s a pull, a desire, and he swears she knows what she does to him.

  


“I want you to want me,” her sultry voice filled the small bar.

She spoke the words, breathing them into the microphone. It sent a thrill down his spine. Her red lips were practically pressed against the microphone. Delicate fingers wrapped around the base. She made eye contact with him across the room and winked before continuing.

“I want you to want me,” she sang this time, “I need you to need me,” she kept her eyes on his for longer than was necessary.

Oliver felt his heart leap into his throat. When she finally looked away, he let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding.

Felicity Smoak was a pink-haired goddess and he could have listened to her sing Letters to Cleo covers for the rest of his days without any complaint. Her voice carried across the room, lilting on the air. It wrapped around him like soft velvet caressing his skin. He shivered as he lifted the beer he had ordered for the night to his lips. His eyes never left the stage.

The way Felicity moved and sang, she commanded the audience. Every person in the bar only had eyes for her. She was in this bar almost every night, singing her damn heart out and he was there for every performance. He couldn’t imagine why a talent like her was singing in a place like this. It wasn’t the worst bar in Starling, not by a long shot, but she could have been a star. She could have been traveling the world and singing arenas every night instead. Part of him was glad she decided to grace this stage instead, but he could tell she deserved so much more.

Their eyes met again. She sang the words to the song as if she were singing them only to him. At least… that’s what it felt like to Oliver. Felicity reached her hand out towards him as she repeated the chorus for the final time. His heart raced, threatening to beat right out of his chest. If this wasn’t a hint, a sign, to finally speak to her he didn’t know what was. She had to have seen him there for each performance. Maybe she wanted to thank him.

Or worse, she wanted to tell him to fuck off and she was only teasing him. He swallowed thickly and willed that thought away.

When the song was over, she took in a deep breath, “Thank you ladies and gents!” she waved and hopped off stage.

Oliver sat there for a long moment before downing the rest of his beer and pushing himself towards her. She leaned against the bar, presumably waiting for him.

“Well,” she said as he got closer, “Are you finally going to buy me a drink?”

He could have choked on his own tongue.

She grinned up at him, “That was so forward wasn’t it? God…” she shook her head, “I didn’t have a drink before I went up there, I swear.”

He laughed, “It wasn’t too bad,” he relaxed a bit, “What do you usually get?”

“Nuh uh, I want you to pick something.”

He raised a brow, “Hmm,” he eyed her for a moment, “Salty Dog for the lady.”

The bartender mixed up vodka, lemon and grapefruit juice, and poured it over a ice. He added a dash of salt before sliding it towards Felicity. The color of the drink was the same as her hair. She looked at it for a moment; her smile widened.

“You’re cute,” she took a sip of the drink, “And this is delicious.”

Oliver let out a small sigh of relief. He was cute. Success.

She took another drink. Her tongue jutted out, licking the excess alcohol off of her perfectly plump, red lips, “You’re here a lot.”

“I am,” the nerves bubbled up inside of him.

“Can’t just be for little ole me,” she finished off the drink and slid the glass back to the bartender.

“What if I said I was just here for you?”

She bit down on her lower lip, “I’d say that’s sweet,” she moved closer to him, her hand glided up his arm.

He shivered at her touch.

Felicity leaned in, hovering near his face. Oliver let out a shaky breath.

“You’re very talented,” he whispered, “I like watching you.”

“Thanks.”

He leaned in a little further, but he left the final decision up to her. She barely hesitated. Suddenly, her lips were pressed against his. His eyes slammed shut and he kissed her back. Felicity’s hand went to the back of his head, gripping tightly and bringing him in closer. He put his hands on her hips, swinging her around and pressing her back against the back. He heard the bartender shuffle away from the, but he didn’t care.

His tongue dragged across her lower lip. She gasped, parting her lips and granting him access to her mouth. Slipping his tongue inside, he happily tasted her. Oliver groaned into her mouth and gently ground his hips into hers.

“Fuck,” she groaned.

“Oliver,” a voice came from behind.

A very familiar voice.

“Damn,” he whispered, pulling back from Felicity.

He turned to see the head bouncer, John Diggle, “Sorry to interrupt,” he muttered in a very annoyed tone, “But there’s a problem up front,” John’s serious demeanor cracked for just a moment, “Man, where are your wedding rings. Are you two- you know what I don’t even want to know. Someone is causing trouble and asking for you.”

“Fine,” Oliver sighed.

His friend gave him and his wife one last judgemental look, he turned on his heel and headed back towards his post.

Felicity laughed, reaching up to grab his chin, “Before you go back to work, you might want to get this lipstick off you,” she swiped at his lips with her thumb, “It does look good on you.”

He grinned and kissed her again anyway, “Did you at least have fun, my love?” he asked.

“Yes, but we are continuing this at home, my little groupie.”


	2. Lost Remote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hidden - Oliver accidentally gropes Felicity in the midst of searching for the TV remote, but hears her moan in pleasure (anonymous prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mixing prompts and trying to get back into the swing of smutting. it feels like it’s been forever, which it kind of has? i haven’t written any kind of smut since april, so i hope this is okay

  


Oliver slid his journal back into its designated drawer. He let out a soft sigh, interlacing his fingers on his stomach. It was late, but he wasn’t tired enough to sleep yet. Insomnia. His wife on the other hand, was snoozing peacefully beside him. She looked like a messy-haired angel. Strands of blonde fell from her ponytail, sticking to her face. Her lips parted slightly and she snored ever so softly.

She lay there in a camisole and matching panties. Felicity was cute as well as beautiful. He could have watched her resting all night, but he didn’t want to be a creep.

He sighed again, forcing his gaze away and beginning his search for the remote. There had to be a game on or something he could lose himself in. She wouldn’t mind if he turned the television on quietly. Felicity could sleep through a hurricane.

He searched both bedside tables, nothing. The remote always sat on top of one of them. He had no idea where the hell else it would be. Oliver quietly searched under his pillow and under Felicity’s. She didn’t budge an inch. He continued checking his side of the bed before sliding his hand around his wife’s body carefully. His hand moved over her butt. Without meaning to, he groped her cheek as he looked beneath her.

Just as he was about to panic, Felicity groaned.

He blinked a couple of times. Biting down on his lip, he squeezed her ass cheek again, almost massaging it against his palm.

“Mmm,” she stirred.

Apparently, she could sleep through a natural disaster, but if he squeezed her butt that was a different story. He would have to remember that when he was trying to get her up in the morning.

He switched to the other cheek, gripping the mound of flesh. Oliver loved her ass. It was so perfect and round. She moaned again, wiggling her ass against his hand. His cock twitched in his sweats. But with it came a pang of guilt. He didn’t mean to wake her up and now he was being selfish.

He pulled his hand away, in hopes she would slip back into her usual deep sleep.

But instead he got, “Why’d you stop,” in a grumbling sleepy voice.

“Because I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he mumbled.

“Then what were you trying to do?”

“Find the remote.”

“That is way less hot than waking me up for a midnight snack.”

God, he loved her.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her lower back, just above her butt.

“Mmm,” she ran her fingers through her messy hair and turned to look at him. She moved slightly up on her knees.

He gently nipped her cheek, eliciting a small gasp from her lips.

“Naughty,” she teased.

He tugged her panties down around her thighs and dipped his hand between her legs. His fingers dragged through her folds. She was already beginning to get wet. Felicity groaned and trembled under his touch. He kissed the place he had bitten and reached to find her clit.

“I am sorry for waking you,” he mumbled against her skin as he began working her clit.

“Ohhh, don’t be.”

Oliver’s cock thickened and hardened under his clothes. He wanted to be inside of her so badly, but he needed her wet and ready first. His fingers pressed against her clit, putting just the right amount of pressure as he moved them in slow circles. He could feel the wetness between her folds on his palm.

“Oliver,” she groaned.

He finally pulled his hand away and tugged down his sweats. His cock bounced when the elastic passed. He wrapped his wet hand around his dick, giving a few quick pumps before lining up with Felicity’s entrance. Oliver slid in quickly. Her walls wrapped around so warm and wonderful. He would never get sick of the feeling of being inside of her. Their bodies fit together so perfectly.

He loved his wife. He loved being with her. He loved listening to the sounds of their bodies meeting over and over again. The sweet song of her moans.

His hands gripped her hips as he thrust into her.

“Yes!” she gasped.

She leaned her body down, her chest pressed into the bed. The perfect angle for Oliver to find that sweet spot. The tip of his head rubbed against each time he pressed inside. He knew it by the way she trembled and moaned. The way her body jolted with pleasure. Heat built up in his lower stomach. He could feel his climax building.

“Oliver!”

He picked up the pace, wanting to meet her orgasm with his own. Her entire body quivered, her walls clenched around his cock, and she forced herself to bite down on the pillow out of fear of the noise she was making. It was all too much for him. He continued his thrusting the best his could. His stomach and his balls tightened. With one snap, a quick release, his cock throbbed and he coated her walls with his cum.

Slowly, slowly, they came down from their climaxes. He let go, letting her slump into the bed. He slid out of her and carefully moved to lie beside her. They were sweaty, their thighs were wet with sticky substances, but he didn’t give a damn. He was happy and sated. He might even be tired enough to fall asleep.

They fixed their clothing, which seemed like far too much effort. Felicity reached for him. He tiredly rolled towards her, wrapping his arm around her. Oliver buried his face in her hair and let out a content sigh.

“The remote,” she breathed out, “Is under the bed.”

He chuckled into her hair.

“It can stay hidden under there if this is how you’re going to wake me up, looking for it.”

He laughed again, “It was an accident.”

“A happy accident,” she pulled the blanket up over them.

“Very.”


	3. Save Your Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: closed door - Oliver has hidden himself away from the world. He’s closed the door on his heart to keep himself from getting hurt. After everything that happened on Lian Yu and in Jurassic World who could blame him. But when his ex-girlfriend, Felicity, comes to ask him to help save the last remaining dinosaurs on the island, including his beloved raptor, Blue, he has some important decisions to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS if you have not seen Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom please do not read this. I took some liberties with the plot, but I don’t want anyone to be upset. Honestly, I’ve been wanting to write a Jurassic AU all weekend and I saw it Tuesday and the plot just screamed at me.

  


Oliver crouched down low. His hand extended towards a baby raptor. She was so small, the size of a house pet. The raptor looked up at him with golden hues. She tilted her head slightly, watching him closely. He ran his eyes over her; silver with blue flowing down her sides. She was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. His hand stopped just inches away from her face. The young raptor sniffed at him. Her gold eyes flicked over his hand and to his face quickly. He could see the wheels in her head turning, making quick decisions. She nuzzled her face against his hand.

A sigh of relief fell from his lips. She decided to trust.

“Blue,” he said, “You’re something else.”

She made a chittering purr, pressing her face into his palm. He smiled and petted her, eliciting more of the sweet and happy sounds from the baby dinosaur.

The other raptors were nothing like this. When he showed weakness they attacked. When he asked for trust they turned against him. Blue showed empathy and trust. When he showed weakness to her, she nuzzled into him as if she were trying to console him. There was something so… inherently human about her. Intelligent and beautiful.

Blue crawled into Oliver’s arms like a child wanting to be held by its mother. He let out a shaky breath, letting his hand glide down her back. He knew in that moment that he loved her. He would do anything to protect her. Oliver would raise her, teach her, and take care of her.

“You’re in good hands now,” he whispered to her gently.

The sound of a car driving up pulled him away. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring at the sky. Heat beating down on his suntanned skin. He and Blue were a million miles apart. Oliver was in Washington while she was back on the island. The island which was about to be destroyed by a volcano. He dreamed of her often. Guilt nagging at his insides.

He sighed heavily. The choice had been made. He chose to live. Then he chose to hide himself away from the rest of the world. No relationships. No animals. He would rather close the door on them all then get hurt again. The car stopped in front of his partially built cabin. He refused to look towards the vehicle; he didn’t want to know how had come to bother him. The car door opened and someone slid out. Two feet hit the ground, light step, someone small. The door slammed shut and they started towards him.

He stayed where he was in his fold up chair.

“Oliver, I can see your eyes are open.”

A twinge of a smile pulled at his lips.

“Come back for more?” he joked.

He finally tilted his head to look at his visitor. Felicity Smoak. The last time he had seen her, they were breaking up. She was angry at him for hiding from the world. It just made him want to hide that much more. She stood before him, all business. Her hands on her hips. She wore jeans, boots, a t-shirt with a save the dinosaurs logo over her right breast, and an olive jacket thrown over it. She dressed so differently than she used to. No more pumps and pencil skirts. Not since the incident on the island. Not since she lost her job.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

He rubbed his stubbled chin, “I guess.”

They sat across from each other in a little dive bar a couple miles from his soon-to-be cabin and Winnebago. It was awkward. Thick with tension. He took a drink of his beer as he listened to people play pool and the rough sound of some country song coming off the jukebox. The bartender slid glasses across the bar, bottles and glasses clinked, and people talked. Yet, none of this could drown out the tension between he and Felicity.

“I need your help,” she said.

“With what?”

“I’m going back to the island. We are going to save the dinosaurs.”

He put his bottle down, “You’re insane.”

She furrowed her brow, “I can’t let them die.”

“And what the hell am I supposed to do?”

“We need your help to track Blue.”

He his gaze dropped to the table.

“I know you still care about her. You’re not going to let her die.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Don’t do that. Don’t act like you’re some cold, heartless bastard because you’re not. You can hide away from the world all you want, but you are not this terrible person you are trying to be,” she hissed.

He narrowed his eyes at her, “I’m not going.”

“They need us. We did this to them.”

“Shit, Felicity,” he snapped, “You can’t just waltz back in here like this.”

She glared at him as she stood, “Fine. We’re leaving tomorrow. Don’t do it for me, but do it for Blue,” she reached into her pocket and slid him a piece of paper with the time and place on it.

He watched her leave, wanting to throw his beer across the room. Instead, he chugged the rest of it and slid it away. How could she think this was okay? After everything they had been through. They had almost died the last time they were on the island. He had nightmares about what happened at that damned park. Running from dinosaurs, fighting for his life, and doing his damnedest to keep her and her nephews safe. And he had thought his time in the navy was harsh.

A strong part of him still cared about Felicity. What they had was good, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t deal with being with someone. It could have been something so great, but he needed to be alone.

And Blue. God dammit, Blue. He promised to raise and protect her. She was the last of her kind. He couldn’t even imagine how lonely she must be out there all alone. Now she and the other dinosaurs were going to die. They were animals. Living, breathing animals. He fully believed this and he was going to sit there and let them die.

Was Oliver really going to be that kind of man?

* * *

Oliver crawled into the back of the plane and waited for the rest of Felicity’s team to arrive. He was doing this for Blue. No one else.

Lian Yu was a cursed island, but he could do this. He could save her from the volcano. He could save her and the rest of those poor animals.

A couple of hours later, Felicity finally climbed aboard the plane. She startled at the sight of him, creeping in the back.

She pressed her hand to her chest, “At least you’re here.”

“Who are you?” a tall man with even taller hair asked.

“Oliver, animal behaviorist, raptor expert.”

“Oh,” he said, “Curtis Holt. Tech. Shouldn’t be here.”

A smaller woman elbowed him in the side, “Dinah. Drake,” she threw her hand towards him.

He shook it. She had a stronger grip than he anticipated. He had a feeling she would be good in a fight.

They all sat and got comfortable. At least as comfortable as they could in a small plane. Curtis clung to his pack as if it were the only thing keeping him inside the plane. He really wondered why they were dragging him along.

“We need him to turn on the tracking devices,” Felicity said.

“Ah,” Oliver nodded.

“You looked worried.”

“Paleo-veterinarian,” Dinah waved her hand, “Just in case anyone is injured.”

A strange collection of people. He guessed they were all part of Felicity’s little Dino Protection Group. Oliver was proud of her for putting it together even if he hadn’t said it.

“What are we doing out here?” he asked.

“We’re meeting a team of mercenaries to help us gather the rest of the dinosaurs and transfer them to a sanctuary.” 

“How did you make that happen?”

“We were all hired,” Dinah answered for her.

“I don’t like it.” Curtis muttered.

“Oh stop it, you big baby,” Dinah snapped.

“I am in a plane, going to an island overrun with dinosaurs, and I’m supposed to trust a bunch of mercenaries I’ve never met.”

“I don’t see the problem here.”

Curtis’ mouth fell open a little, offended and annoyed.

Dinah laughed.

Oliver rolled his eyes. How did these two expect to survive Lian Yu?

* * *

The plane landed and everyone stepped out. Everyone but Oliver. He stared out the window at the island. The beach was littered with military vehicles and people. He looked out at the green landscape, past all the humans and towards the smoking volcano, threatening to destroy everything. He let out a shaky breath. His mind flashed on the last time he stepped foot on this cursed place. The terrifying roar in his ears. The thunder of his own heart in his chest. The fear he may die or lose the lives he was trying to save.

“Oliver,” Felicity leaned back into the plane, “Are you coming?”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

Oliver stepped off the plane, but before he could get too far, she gripped onto his hand. She interlaced their fingers and squeezed. Their eyes met. Her sky blue hues were filled with worry. Worry for him.

“Thank you for coming,” she whispered, “I know this is hard.”

“You feel it too?”

She nodded, “I think about that day a lot. Especially now.”

He sighed heavily but squeezed her hand back. It was comforting to know he wasn’t alone, even if they were in a strange place in their relationship.

“We can do this,” she said, “We can do this and save them.”

He nodded, “Somehow, I believe you.”

He let go of her hand and started towards Dinah and Curtis. She walked side by side with him. When they reached them, he saw another man.

“You must be Felicity,” he said, “And Oliver. We’ve been waiting for you,” he held his hand out to both of them, “Malcolm Merlyn.”

They shook his hand. Malcolm explained to the group he was the head of this little expedition. At least the mercenary side of it. He was dressed more like a hunter. Oliver narrowed his eyes slightly, but he couldn’t be too judgemental. This man was supposed to be helping them gather dinosaurs. There was something that didn’t seem quite… right. He usually had fairly good instincts, but he told himself it was because of nerves caused by his return to the island.

They walked and listened to Malcolm give them a run down of the plan. It seemed easy enough. Curtis and Felicity were going to get the computer systems up and running again, so they could track each of the different species. They had to hurry, though. Each moment that passed brought them closer to a cataclysmic volcanic eruption. He heard Felicity call it that.

Everyone climbed into one of the large military vehicles. They were set up with ear pieces, so they could communicate if they were seperated. Curtis gave Malcolm a small tablet for tracking when the systems were up and running again. As soon as the vehicle was moving, his eyes stayed glued on the scenery outside. He could see rustling in the trees. A peek of a horn. Hear the sound of a nearby triceratop or a brachiosaurus. Gentle creatures. He wondered where Blue was hiding. He hoped she was still alive.

They entered the old park. It was destroyed and overrun with plants. The place he had once called a home was gone.

He felt Felicity’s eyes on his and turned to meet her gaze again.

“I’m okay,” he whispered.

She squeezed his arm, “Good,” she said, “Me too.”

“Bad memories?” Malcolm asked.

“Not all of them,” Oliver said, his eyes still on Felicity’s.

The vehicle came to a halt.

“We have to walk the rest of the way,” Malcolm said.

They stepped back onto the ground, but didn’t get very far. A baby triceratop ran in front of them. Dinah gasped behind him. Apparently she had never seen a live dinosaur before. The mother of the baby followed quickly behind. Neither creature seemed to notice they were there. They continued on their way without a problem.

Malcolm spoke into the comms, muttering something Oliver could barely understand, but he assumed it had something to do with the mother and baby.

“I never thought I would see one,” Dinah breathed. Her shock quickly became excitement, “That was so badass.” 

“At least it wasn’t a T-Rex,” Curtis mumbled.

He shook his head again and motioned for Felicity to lead them where they needed to go. She took the lead and started past the buildings.

“Keep close,” she commanded.

Oliver let everyone else walk in front of him. He wanted to keep behind; he wanted to know if anything was coming.

“Do you think the T-Rex is still alive?” Curtis asked.

“Who knows,” Dinah muttered.

“It’s possible,” Felicity added.

Oliver stayed quiet, his gaze quickly moving from side to side, watching for anything. He listened carefully, ignoring the chattering. He had a bad feeling, but he was trying to chalk it up to paranoia.

“We should pick up speed,” he muttered.

“Is there something out there?” Curtis asked.

“There’s a lot of things out there, kid,” Malcolm said with a smirk.

Curtis took faster, wider steps, catching up with Felicity. Dinah and Malcolm were quick to follow. They came to an open field. The building that was their destination came into sight. Oliver refused to let out a sigh of relief just yet. He still didn’t feel safe.

A large crunch came from behind him. Trees breaking and bending. He swallowed thickly, forcing himself to turn slightly. He saw it. Large and looming over them. Not close enough to take a bite. Not yet, but she was getting there.

“Run,” he choked, but they didn’t seem to hear him. “Run!”

The carnotaurus roared following his shout. Curtis screamed, but the other three took off at a dead run towards the building. Curtis ran faster than Oliver thought he would. Oliver turned towards the large dinosaur.

“Hey!” he shouted at the animal.

She roared and ran towards him. He knew she was fast, but he had to be faster, smarter. Part of him couldn’t believe he was doing this again, but he had to. Felicity and the others had to get the system going. The only way to do that was to get inside that building and reboot it from there. The carnotaurus snapped at him. He dodged, rolling away from her and into some tall grasses.

He scrambled backwards as she neared him again; he was running out of places to go.

Suddenly, another roar ripped from her throat, but she seemed to be in pain. She stumbled back from him, scratching at her chest with her small arms. Oliver squinted, but couldn’t see what was bothering her. It wasn’t until a second dart hit her in the chest that he realized what was happening. He made it to his feet and looked to see Malcolm with a gun raised, firing at the carnotaurus.

He panted heavily, “What the hell?”

“I just saved your life,” he said, “You’d think that would earn a thank you.”

The carnotaurus dropped to the ground, unconscious, but still breathing. Oliver watched her for a moment. The large horns on top of her head just as intimidating as her sharp teeth. He shook his head. That animal had almost taken him out. But why had it taken Malcolm so long to shoot his tranquilizer darts?

“Go on up there, they’re waiting for you,” he said, keeping his eyes on the dinosaur. His hand went to something on his utility belt.

Oliver didn’t trust him. Not for a second. It made him look like an ass, since the man had just saved his life, but there was something wrong here. Finally, he turned away and jogged up towards the building. He was dripping with sweat by the time he arrived at the entrance.

“Oh thank god,” Felicity flung her arms around his neck.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist. As much as he wanted to close himself off from everyone, he had missed her so much.

“You shouldn’t have done that. You are not bait or a distraction,” her voice sounded scared and broken. She squeezed him tighter.

“It’s what I’m good at.”

She let go and shoved him in the chest, “Shut up.”

He smiled, feeling a small sense of normality, “Just remember you brought me here.”

She huffed at him, “C’mon. We’re loading up the system.”

He followed her down a long tunnel until they reached a small space. There were desks and computers. Curtis was sitting in front of a large computer screen, typing away.

“Felicity,” he called to her.

She ran to him and immediately dove in, helping in typing something. Oliver ran his fingers through his hair as he watched her. She was so intelligent, so brave, and beautiful.

“You’re an idiot,” Dinah said.

“What?”

“For letting her go.”

“What do you know?”

“I’m her friend,” she said matter-of-factly, “She tells me everything.”

“Oh.”

“So, you’re an idiot.”

“Yeah.”

He watched Felicity press her palm into a scanner, a part of the security protocol. Curtis continued to type until every computer screen in the room lit up. The large screen pulled up a large map with little dots across the entire thing.

“We are in!” Felicity cheered.

“Where’s Blue?” he asked anxiously.

Felicity leaned over the keyboard, “Just need to type in her species marker,” she hit enter.

The rest of the dots disappeared, leaving one red dot in the middle of the screen. His heart stopped. His Blue was still out there. He stared at that dot as if it were the most important thing in the world. And it was.

“Let’s go find her,” Felicity said.

“Do you need me to come with?” Dinah asked.

“No, why don’t you keep Curtis company… and wait for Mr. Merlyn to come back.”

Dinah crossed her arms and popped her hip, “Alright, if you say so.”

“You don’t have to come with,” Oliver said.

“Yes, I do.”

“You would think he’d know by now not to argue with you,” Dinah said.

“Agreed,” Curtis added.

He scowled at both of them. Felicity grabbed his arm and led him back down the tunnel. He relaxed a little under her touch. When they exited the building, he glanced towards the volcano. It was smoking and bursting more than it had before. They needed to move quickly.

“Curtis,” Felicity said into the comms, “Directions.”

With Curtis’ help they turned right and jogged back into the jungle. His heart raced in his chest. Both excited and nervous to see Blue again.

“Slow down,” Oliver said.

He knew she was nearby. After raising her and teaching her for years, he knew her well. He knew how she hunted and watched. She was watching them right now. He moved in front of Felicity and stepped towards an overturned Jeep; it was covered in weeds and other plants. He was sure Blue was there until a group of compsognathus crawled all over the Jeep.

He sighed, “Get out of here. Go on,” he snapped at the little dinosaurs.

Nasty little scavengers.

“I thought she was here,” he said almost dejectedly.

She squeezed his arm again, “We’ll find her-” she suddenly startled and stepped further behind him.

He whipped his head around. Blue stood on top of the Jeep, staring him. She tilted her head back and forth. Blue was there. She was alive. She was standing there before him, healthy and real.

“Don’t be scared,” he said, though he wasn’t sure if he was talking to Felicity or Blue. Maybe both.

He held his hands up in a show of surrender. He wasn’t there to harm her. Blue chittered at both of them. Curious and suspicious of them.

“We’re not here to hurt you,” he said calmly.

Blue jumped down in front of him. She made another chittering noise, slowly stepping closer to him. He raised his hand towards her, hoping she remembered him. If she didn’t, if she bit him, if she turned on him, he would deserve it. He left her here to die. She breathed heavily through her nose, taking in his scent. Blue took a hesitant step towards him and carefully nuzzled her head into his hand.

He finally let out a sigh of relief, “Blue,” he whispered. Tears of joy welled up in his eyes, “I missed you, girl,” he smoothed his hand over her head.

“I don’t think I ever got the chance to say it, but she’s beautiful,” Felicity said, still hiding behind him.

“She is,” he said, “My sweet girl. We’re going to get you somewhere safe.”

A dart whizzed past him and hit Blue in the neck. Everything seemed to slow down. Blue shrieked and tried to scramble away. Another dart hit her. He turned towards the source of the darts. Malcolm.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Taking her in with the rest of them,” he walked towards Oliver.

“Excuse me, Mr. Merlyn,” Felicity moved in front of Oliver, “You didn’t have to dart her.”

Blue hit the ground and Oliver was immediately at her side.

“But I did and now you two are in my way,” he shoved Felicity to the ground and before Oliver could even get to his feet again, the butt of Malcolm’s gun slammed into his head.

* * *

“Oliver!” Felicity’s hands gripped onto his shoulders and shook him violently, “Oliver! Wake up! The volcano!”

He barely stirred, but he could hear the explosions, feel the earth shake. There was a heat that was slowly creeping towards them.

“Felicity,” he slurred.

“You need to get up, now!”

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly before forcing them open. The light was blinding. His head throbbed, but he crawled to his feet. Lava rolled towards them, threatening to creep over the car and reach them.

“Go,” he pushed her, “Go!”

He was barely coherent, but they had to get out of there. With blurred vision and shaky legs, he pushed himself forward. Felicity burst forth into the field and he followed quickly. The volcano shook the ground and shot rock and lava everywhere. He blinked his eyes, hoping to regain his vision.

“The tower,” Felicity gasped, “It’s been overtaken by the lava.”

“Shit,” he whispered, “We have to get back to the beach.”

“I hope they got out,” she ran past him towards the way they had come the first time.

He ran behind her. A thunderous sound neared them. He reached forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her backwards. Dinosaurs of all shapes and sizes trampled through the jungle, running from the volcano and towards safety. They narrowly avoided being crushed by a very terrified sinoceratops. He stumbled backwards with Felicity still in his grasp. They fell to the ground with a grunt. His vision finally began to clear.

“We should follow them,” she said.

He nodded, “Agreed.”

They got to their feet and headed in the direction the dinosaurs were going. It was dangerous, running side by side with animals larger than they were. One slip and they could end up underneath them. He thought his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. This was insane, but it was their only option. They needed to get the hell off Lian Yu.

But Blue. The others. He hoped to god they were on a boat already.

Oliver and Felicity followed the dinosaurs to the edge of a cliff. They didn’t stop. The dinosaurs just kept going, tumbling off the cliff into the waters below. They all seemed to survive the fall and make their way back to land. At least from what he could see. He squinted, looking out into the distance. Trucks were loading onto boats.

“They’re still taking the dinosaurs,” he said.

Felicity nodded, “I don’t know what for, but they aren’t fucking saving them. Not in the way we thought.”

“We have to get down there, find the others, and find Blue. We have to jump. Preferably before we get run over.”

“Excuse me?”

“If your nephews can do it, so can you.”

She looked at him for a long moment before holding out her hand to him. He took it, gripping tightly. They both looked down at the fall before them.

“One… two….. three…” he said.

They jumped from the cliff. Felicity screamed. Oliver opened his mouth in a silent shout. His eyes closed tight, not wanting to see the water before he hit. He slammed into the water hard. It knocked the air from him completely. Both the roughness off the fall and the icy coldness of the water, stole his breath away. He swallowed mouthfulls of seawater as he flailed and tried to come up for air. Oliver reached the surface, flinging his head back and taking in as much air as he could.

“Keep going,” Felicity gasped, her teeth chattering.

They swam towards the beach. Mercenaries or whatever they really were, collected dinosaurs as soon as they could. Oliver and Felicity did their best not to be seen in all the comotion. They slipped onto the beach and made their way towards one of the trucks. Oliver climbed onto the back of one and reached his hand out for Felicity. He had no idea what was inside of it, but they needed a way to get onto the boat.

He glanced inside the metal cage and swallowed thickly. A sleeping T-Rex.

“Just hold on tight and stay quiet,” he whispered, opening the door.

They both slipped inside and shut it as quietly as humanly possible. The truck rolled forward. He stared at the sleeping animal in front of him. She breathed heavily in her tranquilized sleep.

“She should stay sleeping,” he said.

“For your sake I hope so.”

It suddenly got darker and the truck stopped. They must have been inside the boat.

“All of them bastards are accounted for, sir,” a voice spoke nearby.

“Every single one is coming off the island?” Malcolm asked.

“Yessir.”

“Good.”

“Hey, you son of a bitch,” it was Dinah.

“Dinah,” Curtis whined.

“What?” Malcolm sounded bored.

“Are you trying to kill Blue?”

“Excuse me?” now she had his attention.

“You over-tranqued her, you idiot.”

A loud slap echoed through the area. Oliver had had enough. He pushed the door open and jumped out. Felicity immediately followed.

“What the hell did you do to her?” he growled, rushing Malcolm.

He swung his fist before anyone could react, nailing him in the mouth.

Malcolm laughed, pressing his hand to his mouth, “Oh look, you survived.”

Oliver went to swing again, but Malcolm’s men grabbed him by the arms. They pulled him back. The other three were grabbed as well.

“I’m not joking, I need adrenaline… something, her heart is going to stop,” Dinah continued.

Fear and anger swirled in Oliver’s chest.

“Fine,” Malcolm said, but he didn’t seem pleased about it, “Get her what she needs. We need that raptor alive.”

“I need them too,” she nodded to Oliver, Felicity, and Curtis.

“Why?”

“Assistants,” she said earnestly, “Especially beefcake over there. If I use adrenaline to get her heart pumping, she’s going to need someone to calm her down.”

Malcolm snapped his fingers and suddenly they were all being shoved forward. They were taken to a room where Blue was strapped down and muzzled. She was barely moving. His heart clenched. How could they do this to her? As soon as he was let go, he went to Blue’s side.

“It’s okay, girl,” he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered, but just barely.

Felicity came to stand beside him, she squeezed his hand, “She’s going to be okay.”

“I swear, she will be,” Dinah said.

Curtis hid in the corner while Dinah went to work. She listened to Blue’s heartbeat while she waited on the adrenaline. Luckily, they didn’t have to wait very long.

“Thick skin,” Oliver said, “Jab hard.”

Dinah nodded. She prepared the needle and moved to stand over Blue. With a deep breath, she aligned the needle with Blue’s heart and raised it up high. Oliver watched every movement. One second the needle was above his beloved Blue and the next it was plunged into her chest. Blue shrieked as much as she could with a muzzle around her mouth. She struggled and pulled at her restraints, but she was alive.

“Hey,” he cooed, “It’s okay.”

He stroked her head and spoke to her like he used to. Calm and loving. Her chest moved up and down rapidly, but slowly very slowly she seemed to calm down. When he thought she was going to be okay, he stepped back and let Dinah continue her work. He was so grateful to her. Blue was safe. Or alive. She was alive, but they still had to get her and the rest of the dinosaurs out of there.

A loud explosion came from outside. He glanced towards the only window in their cell-like room. They were pulling away from the island. All the boats were filled with the last remaining dinosaurs and Lian Yu was meeting its end. He watched as the volcano exploded. Rock, lava, and smoke swallowed everything around it.

He sighed heavily, “They’re all safe… for now,” he said.

“They are. They’re all safe,” Felicity echoed.

He looked down at her. Tears rolled down her cheeks. He cupped her cheeks, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. Everything that had happened was insane. It was so much to take in. The dinosaurs, Malcolm, and Blue, but everyone was at least alive and safe for the time being. He was beyond grateful. 

He wouldn’t have Blue back if it wasn’t for Felicity knocking on his door again. Oliver wouldn’t remember what it was like to let himself feel again if it wasn’t for her. They might be on their way to hell to deal with the devil, but he was happy to have Felicity in his life again.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She put her hands around his and kissed him back. It was slow and sweet. It was everything he needed.

“I love you,” he whispered against her lips.

“I love you too,” she kissed him once more.

“Not to be a downer,” Curtis said, “But is now really the best time to be making up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes i had to change the fact that there was a sad lonely dying brachiosaurus because fuck that honestly how dare jurassic world emotionally traumatize me with that b.s


	4. Pard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: surrounded - Oliver gets into a fight with the head of the local werewolf pack. He needs the help of his pard to heal, to survive. The entire situation has Felicity on edge; she can only do so much as a human surrounded by weres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to do this earlier in the week, but then i didn’t get to it and then i wasn’t going to do it at all, but @alexiablackbriar13 convinced me very easily to do it anyway. this au comes from me reading too much anita blake, but hey i’m in the middle of the very long series so

  
“I’ve told him a hundred times not to get into a fight with the werewolves,” Felicity paced back and forth across the apartment living room.

“He couldn’t back down, Felicity,” Dinah said, “It would have shown weakness.”

“Well, what the hell are we supposed to do now?” she snapped.

“Keep it down,” John Diggle called from the bedroom, “Lyla is trying to work.”

Felicity trudged into the bedroom, leaning into the doorway. She swallowed thickly at the sight. Oliver was torn to shreds. Claw marks across his body, his chest, arms, face, and legs. There wasn’t an inch of him that hadn’t been attacked. Lyla moved his body gently and Felicity could see teeth marks in his back.

“Why isn’t he healing faster?”

“Injuries caused by other weres don’t heal as quickly,” Digg said.

“Who did this?” tears welled up in her eyes, “Who did this to him?”

“Adrian,” Dinah spoke up from behind her, “He ambushed us. Challenged Oliver. He didn’t have a choice.”

“What the hell do the wolves want with Oliver anyway? I thought the Pard and the Pack lived peacefully,” hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

“They did.”

“What changed.”

“Adrian.”

Oliver’s body suddenly started to convulse. His back arched and his entire body shook. Felicity covered her mouth, choking on a sob. Lyla pressed her hand into Oliver’s chest, pushing him back down and forcing his body to calm, riding out the seisure or whatever the hell it was that was happening. Felicity’s heart pounded in her chest. Fear was going to swallow her whole.

“Felicity, you need to sit outside,” Dinah said, grabbing her arm, “You’re going to become a distraction.”

She knew this. She knew being a scared human among a bunch of wereanimals was dangerous, but she wanted to be sure Oliver was okay. Dinah led her to the couch and sat beside her. An arm came around Felicity, hugging her tight. The wereleopards were extremely touchy. They found comfort in touching each other. Not a lot of humans could deal with it, but Felicity had learned.

Dinah snuggled into her, rubbing her cheek on her shoulder as if she were a cat scent-marking her. Felicity let out a soft sigh and leaned into the touch. It was weirdly comforting.

“We’re going to get revenge,” Dinah said, her voice low almost a growl, “But first we need to care for Oliver. Our king.”

She reached for Dinah’s free hand and squeezed, “Thank you.”

More members of the pard arrived while they sat there. Rory snuggled into her other side while Sara and Nyssa curled at their feet. Nyssa had wrapped herself around Felicity’s legs while Sara snuggled into her wife. The attention was almost too much, but she and Oliver were engaged. The leopards had accepted her as one of their own. If she and Oliver married, then she would be their queen.

“Where’s Roy?”

“Keeping an eye on Thea in case Adrian tries to attack.”

Felicity nodded, “Good.”

Digg stepped into the living room, “Can we move this party in here?”

All the leopards looked to Felicity. She nodded again and they parted. Most of the cats were fairly submissive. They had come from other Pards, not as healthy as this one, or bad situations in general. Oliver had a tendency of taking in leopards who needed a home. He wanted to give them a place where they belonged and give them a chance to be the people… the leopards they were supposed to be. Dinah, Sara, and Nyssa were much more dominant than the other males in the group; they leaned on each other in a way that Oliver couldn’t offer. But at the end of the day each member needed one another. They grew with each other, surrounded by the love and affection they so craved. Oliver was a great king, but he needed to survive this.

Felicity moved into the bedroom and everyone followed. Oliver was covered now; he wore dark blue boxer briefs. The leopards, most wereanimals as she had heard, didn’t care about nudity. A lot of the wereleopards lived in a house together. They liked to stay close to one another. It was a large house, split into many levels like small apartments with few communal areas. She had walked in once and found herself face to face with more nudity than she had been prepared for. Which was none.

“He’s stable, but his healing is still slow,” Lyla said, “But if we surround him with the pard, he may heal faster.”

“What does that mean?”

“Normally, it would mean-”

Digg interrupted, “Nudity and a cuddle pile.”

A blush burned her cheeks.

Lyla glared at her husband, “Considering the situation… minimal clothing and close touching should do. Shifting is also an option.”

Felicity nodded, “I can do that.”

“We will keep watch,” Digg said.

Rory, Sara, and Nyssa began to shift. Dinah dropped her clothes to the floor until she was only wearing her bra and underwear. Felicity couldn’t bring herself to be upset or jealous. She knew how pards worked. This wasn’t sexual. This was about touch and healing. Oliver needed them.

Felicity climbed in first. She did her best to avoid his wounds as she snuggled in close to him. The leopards joined. Their weight made the king sized bed creak. One of the shifted cats lay across her and Oliver. Dinah snuggled at Oliver’s back while the other two cats rested at their feet. It was a lot of heat and fur, but it was amazing. She could feel their energy, it had a strength and warmth of it’s own that had nothing to do with the fur. It was a light that settled into her chest. She knew the pard was doing its job.

She closed her eyes and listened to everyone breathe. Soft, but heavy. She swore she heard someone purring, but she couldn’t place who it was. At some point, she drifted off to sleep. It wasn’t until she felt Oliver nuzzling into her that she started to stir. He buried his face in her hair and purred. It was a strange sound coming from his human form, but she loved it. Felicity wiggled her arms and wrapped them around him. She could feel the bite marks on his back, they were really healing, beginning to turn into scar tissue.

“Oh thank god,” she whispered.

The purring sound got louder as she touched him. She sighed happily, running her fingers through his short and very messy hair.

“Don’t you scare me like that again.”

“I won’t,” he said against her neck, “I promise.”

Relief washed over her. He kissed along her neck and nuzzled her gently behind the ear. She sighed contently. It was decided she would treat the entire pard to a steak breakfast. Not one that she would cook, but she knew how to dial a phone. They had earned that and more for saving Oliver.

The warm energy turned into an almost tickling happy energy. It made her skin buzz from toes to her nose. Everyone was awake and knew their king was okay. Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
